Burning Poison
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ikki e Shina, em uma situação constrangedora envolvendo correntes e...algemas.


**Burning Poison**

Fic em desafio ao Fórum Mundo dos Fics...Um casal não oficial presos em uma situação inusitada por uma...algema.

Vamos ao fic.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maldito! Maldito!"-Shina dizia furiosa, tentando se soltar.-"Maldito Frango Assado!"

"A culpa não é minha...e pare de me chamar de Frango Assado!"-Ikki devolveu, já irritado.

"Como não posso bater no Seiya que não está presente, eu descarrego no primeiro idiota a minha raiva. Ou seja, você!"-Shina mostrou a algema e a corrente atada ao seu pulso, cuja ponta oposta estava no pulso de Ikki.-"Quebra! Seja útil!"

"Esta corrente é feita do mesmo material que as armaduras de ouro. E não estou afim."-Ikki respondeu.

Shina o encarou furiosa.

"O que disse?"

"Não estou afim...a não ser que me peça desculpas por ter sido...como direi...grosseira comigo."-falou com um sorriso provocante.-"E tem que admitir que a culpa desta situação toda é sua!"

"Mas não foi mesmo!"-a beira de um ataque de nervos.

Suspirou. Estavam no meio do Santuário, procurando o cavaleiro de Áries para que retirasse aquela algema deles, e ficar parando a cada dez passos para brigar não ajudaria em nada.

"Vem vindo alguém!"-Shina ouviu vozes.-"Não quero que nos vejam assim. Seria constrangedor demais!"

"O que sugere..."

Shina puxou Ikki, abraçando-o e escondendo as mãos algemadas com os corpos. Alguns servos passaram, olharam e continuaram o caminho, não sem antes de comentarem:

"Belo casal!"

"Não sabia que a senhorita Shina estava namorando o Senhor Ikki."

Os dois se encararam e se afastaram rapidamente. Ikki começou a rir, deixando mais irritada ainda.

"Idiota! Você gostou disso!"-ela acusou.

"Eu? Se quer me agarrar, Shina. É só dizer, não invente desculpas!"

"CALE-SE!"-tentou soca-lo, mas Ikki foi mais rápido e segurou seu punho.

"Vamos nos concentrar em tirar isto."-ele mostrou a corrente para a Amazona.-"Não me agrada ficar preso a você o resto da minha vida."

"Também não me agrada ficar mais um minuto ao lado de sua pessoa detestável!"

Shina e Ikki voltaram a andar, procurando Mu que foi até a vila. Neste meio tempo, lembravam de como ficaram assim:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seiya e Ikki estavam esperando que Mu retornasse da Vila, para conversarem a toa. Foi quando Shina apareceu, trazendo sua armadura cheia de rachaduras para ser consertada.

"Onde está Mu?"-a amazona perguntou, olhando ao redor.

"Deu uma saída."-respondeu Ikki, nem se movendo do lugar onde estava deitado.

"E vocês não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que ficarem aqui à toa?"-ela perguntou.

"Bem..."-Seiya ia responder, mas Ikki falou primeiro.

"Se te incomoda tanto...pode sair."

"Não pretendo sair até que Mu retorne! Preciso que repare a minha armadura."

"Se fosse mais cuidadosa, ela não se arrebentaria tanto em suas lutas."-Ikki comentou.

"Está dizendo que eu não sei lutar?"

"Pessoal..."-Pégaso sabia do temperamento de ambos e tentava em vão apaziguar.

"Não. Estou dizendo que é descuidada."-respondeu, olhando para ela.

"Nossa! Que interessante!"-Seiya tentava mudar de assunto, pegando um escudo dourado.-"Será que é do mestre Dohko?"

"Eu não sou descuidada!"

"É sim...muito impetuosa. Por isso acaba sofrendo muitos golpes!"-ambos ignorando Seiya.

"Pessoal, olhem isso..."-Seiya já temia que eles brigassem para valer.

"Vamos lutar, Fênix! E eu te mostro que não sei lutar!"-Shina o desafio.

"Não seja infantil!"-Fênix retrucou, ficando de pé.

"Está se acovardando?"

Pronto. Era o que Seiya não queria. Ao ser chamado de covarde, Ikki caminhou com o olhar zangado até Shina, pronto para começar uma briga ali mesmo, na Casa de Áries.

"Repita isso, e...O que?"-Ikiki ouviu um clique e depois olhou para o pulso.

"Mas , que diabos?"-Shina também olhou para o pulso.

Ambos olharam para Seiya.

"O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?"-perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem...só queria chamar a atenção de vocês para o fato de que não seria uma boa idéia brigarem aqui na Casa de Áries, pois Atena poderia zangar-se, o próprio Mu também e...ora, somos amigos agora e amigos não lutam entre si."-respondeu com um sorriso.

"Tira isso!"-Ikki ordenou.

"Não posso."-respondeu Pégaso, suando frio.

"O que disse?"-perguntou Ikki cauteloso.

"Não tô achando a chave. Acho que isso não tem chaves."-respondeu rindo.-"Que engraçado,né?"

Ambos o encaravam com rostos entediados.

"Eu mato você."-Shina ameaçou.

"Não mata não!"-avisou Ikki.

"Obrigado, Ikki."

"Eu que vou matá-lo, Ogawara!"-Ikki explodiu.

"Gente, calma...que tal se procurarmos o Mu para que ele retire a algema?"-tentando consertar a situação.

"Não sabemos para qual vila ele foi!"-falou Ikki.

"Eu vou na vila aqui perto e vocês vão até Rodório."-explicou Seiya.

"Parece que não tem jeito mesmo."-Ikki suspirou e depois o encarou.-"Mas depois eu te mato. Vamos, Shina."

"Espere um pouco! Eu não vou sair por aí algemada com você! É desonroso para uma amazona!"-replicou a garota.-"O que diremos se nos virem assim e ficarem nos enchendo de perguntas? O que pensarão?"

"Se alguém perguntar, diremos que é um joguinho sexual seu."-respondeu sorrindo debochado, Shina parou e o puxou violentamente pelo braço.-"EI!"

"Se falar uma coisas dessas, eu te estrangulo com esta corrente!"-ameaçou.

"Não seja tão sensível! Estava brincando!"

"Não gosto de suas brincadeiras!"

E discutindo saíram da Casa de Áries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chegando na Vila...

"Não vamos achá-lo! Sente o cosmo dele? Ele não está aqui!"-Shina estava se desesperando. -"Serei motivos de chacotas do Santuário!"

"Shina, isso não tem nada a ver."

Ikki já estava frustrado. Por não ter como tirar aquela corrente em seu pulso, pelo desespero de Shina, e pelo de que ela tentava se esconder todas as vezes que alguém se aproximava. Fazendo daquele dia interminável.

"Não é de vocês que irão contar piadinhas!"-ela acusou.

"Se ousarem fazer piadinhas de você, terão que ser vê comigo."-falou naturalmente, espantando a amazona. Ninguém antes a defendeu assim.-"Vamos fazer o seguinte..."

"Vem vindo alguém!"-Shina não deixou que Ikki completasse a sugestão, puxando-o para de trás de um pilar caído, ficando muito perto um do outro.

"Já disse que não precisava criar desculpas para me agarrar."-Ikki sussurrou no ouvido da italiana, arrepiando-a.

"Quer parar..."-o encarou, seus rostos bem próximos.-"...com isso."

"Isso o que?"-ele perguntou, os lábios bem pertos dos dela.

"De me...provocar..."-respondeu, sentindo o toque leve e quente da boca de Ikki na sua.

"Eu vou parar..."-respondeu antes de beijá-la.

Shina o segurou pela nuca, aumentando a pressão de seus lábios, tornando o beijo mais ousado e luxurioso. Quando se afastou, Ikki ouviu um leve gemido de protesto vindo dos lábios úmidos de Shina e sorriu satisfeito.

"Acho que...já foram."-ele comentou.

"Quem?"

"As pessoas que você ouviu se aproximando."-respondeu, colocando atrás da orelha de Shina uma mecha de cabelos.

"Oh...mesmo."-ela se levantou, constrangida. Ikki a acompanhou e a segurou pela cintura, quando ela tencionava sair andando.

"Aonde pensa que vai?"

"Procurar Mu e..."-disfarçou.

"Você gostou de ser beijada por mim...admita."

"Eu...gostei sim."-respondeu corada, e Ikki a puxou para mais um beijo.

Shina estava entregue ao beijo, quando entreabriu os olhos, reconhecendo as pessoas que passaram por eles e estavam bem longe agora. Ela o empurrou e disse:

"Mu!"

"Já vamos procurá-lo..."-dizia Ikki, beijando o rosto de Shina.

"Não."-totalmente arrepiada.-"Lá está ele!"

Ikki olhou para onde Shina apontava Mu acompanhado de Kiki que já sumiam na estrada. Correram para alcançá-lo. Depois da corrida, da constrangedora parte de explicar o que aconteceu, o Cavaleiro de Áries analisou a corrente e disse-lhes:

"Realmente esta corrente não tem uma chave e ela não pode ser quebrada!"

"O QUE?"-os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Calma...ela tem um truque em seu fecho. Que só eu sei, mas vou mostrar."-Mu pegou o pulso de Shina e mostrou a Ikki como soltar o fecho, logo estavam libertos da corrente.-"Pronto."

"Graças a Atena."-Shina suspirou, massageando o pulso.

"Nunca mais."-dizia Ikki.

"Vou levar isto e guarda-lo longe do alcance de crianças."-Mu brincou.-"Depois irei falar com Seiya sobre mexer com minhas coisas. Mas ainda tenho que fazer compras, e não quero carregar isto comigo. Kiki, poderia..."

"Eu levo isso pra você, Mu."-Ikki se ofereceu.-"É o mínimo por ter me ajudado."

"Tem certeza?"

"Claro."

"Muito bem então. Obrigado."-Mu entregou as algemas para Ikki e voltou para o seu caminho.

"O que é isso? Pensei que queria se livrar disso!"-Shina perguntou desconfiada.

"Guardarei de lembranças desta tarde adorável."-Ikki sorriu malicioso para Shina, que corou.-"Onde estávamos mesmo?"

"Bem...podemos continuar nossa conversa em minha casa, que é perto daqui."-sugeriu a amazona, pegando na mão de Ikki.-"E acharmos uma utilidade melhor pare esta algema."

"Sabe ler mentes?"

"Não...sabe usar esta corrente?"

"Sim... você vai ver como."

Fim... E não me peçam que continue...XD!


End file.
